1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die seal ring in a chip, and more particularly, to a die seal ring having a stamp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, the micro-processor system comprised of integrated circuits (IC) is a ubiquitous device, being utilized in such diverse fields as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increasingly imaginative applications of electrical products, the IC device is becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
As is well known in the art, an IC device is produced from dies that are fabricated by conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. The process to manufacture a die starts with a wafer: first, different regions are marked on the wafer; second, conventional semiconductor manufacture processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching or planarization are used to form needed circuit trace(s); then, each region of the wafer is separated to form a die and then packaged to form a chip.
A die seal ring is designed on the chip to protect the active regions in the chip. Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a wafer which is ready to be diced according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a wafer 100 is provided, in which a scribe line region 102 and a plurality of die regions 104 are defined thereon. The scribe line region 102 will be subjected to a dicing process by a dicing tool so that each die region 104 of the wafer 100 becomes an individual chip. As shown in FIG. 1, each die region 104 has an active region 106 and a die seal ring 108. The die seal ring 108 completely encompasses the active region 106 such that it could be used as a blocking wall for protecting the active region 106 from external stress while the wafer is diced.
However, because the line width of the devices are becoming shrinking and width the die seal ring 108 is becoming less as well. The die seal ring 108 can no longer give good protection for the active region 106 and is easy to collapse during chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) for FINFET process. Therefore, a strong and sufficient protecting structure of the die seal ring is always in need.